fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quintus Vzdokh
Quintus Vzdokh is a member of the Sentinels, a secret order created to protect Earthland from any forces that threaten it. Despite not being a senior member of the order, he has earned the position as its second-in-command after his predecessor, Zack Crest, left. He is a master of the Lost Magic, Wood God Slayer Magic, which earned him his codename. Appearance Personality As his appearance proclaims, Quintus is a very laid back man, like one without a care in the world. When not working he is usually seen hanging out, sleeping, drinking, smoking or doing some of them at once. He also is a bit of a jokester and tends to make casual conversation with either his collegues, allies or even enemies during battle, completely ignoring the seriousness of the situation. This puts him at odds with the more serious and up-tight members, who think of him being nothing more then an idiot who doesn't take his responsibilities seriously. Despite that he gets along well with everyone, even the serious members. Quintus always speaks to everyone calmly as said before with addressing them with the suffix "-san" when speaking to someone of a high position, and "-kun" (-chan for girls) to those of lower ranking or younger then him. When in times of conflict or confusion, other members, mostly the more younger or recent members, come to him for advice of what to do, showing that Quintus can be very wise and gives good suggestions. He can become serious during rare times and only if the situation is one he cannot ignore. During those times his lazyness and joking personality are gone, replaced with a determined and authority attitude. His presence then gathers the attention of everyone, enemy and ally alike, in the area and in places that are near but where you cannot see Quintus. When in a fight while in that mood, he goes all out since, even though he says he doesn't like fighting and deems it as a last resort. A running gag with Quintus is that whenever he gets yelled, disagreed with or scolded, he gets into a depress state and quickly stands down, showing that he does have a submissive part. When does he either pouts, lowers his head and drags his arms, or sits down with his legs before him and arms locking his legs together. At those times he, either intetionally or unintetionally, makes subtle jabs towards others sometimes before quickly going back to normal. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Powers Being a member of the Sentinels, which is made out of powerful Mages, Quitunus possess a large amount of magical powers. Many, even those within the order, have said that his powers is the greatest ever seen. Sometimes it is compared to an ocean and can be felt by those faraway. Another testament to his powers is that some have claim that Quintus could even become one of the Ten Wizard Saints if he wanted too. Along with that several renown mages, all of whom possess equally impressive magical powers, such as Markus Hotaru, Kevin Azure, Namida Bergen and Ferus Kluft have all said that being in Quintus presence is like being in the presnce of a giant. His magical aura is a light green. Hand-to-Hand Combat Skilled Medic Environmental Specialist Magical Abilities Wood God Slayer Magic Wood-Make Wood Magic Water Magic Earth Magic Category:Primarch11 Category:Sentinels Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Godslayer Category:Male Category:Characters